Some embodiments described herein will facilitate the reception of the unfiltered traffic in the scrubbing centers and the transport of the traffic from the scrubbing center to the customer network. For example, in some cases an unauthorized party might attempt to target a site or service hosted by a web server (e.g., associated with a bank, credit card company, entertainment site, etc.). As a result, the web server might experience unusually slow network performance (opening files or accessing web sites), become unavailable, see a dramatic increase in unauthorized emails, become disconnected from a wireless or wired internet connection, etc. In some cases, a DDOS attack may lead to problems in the network branches around the computer being attacked (e.g., the bandwidth of a router between the Internet and a Local Area Network (“LAN”) may be consumed by an attack). If an attack is conducted on a sufficiently large scale, entire geographical regions of Internet connectivity can be compromised.
Note that a DDOS attack might involve forging of IP sender addresses (IP address spoofing) so that the source of an attack cannot easily be identified (making it difficult to filter an attack based on source addresses). Accordingly, methods and mechanisms to efficiently received the DDOS traffic in geographically distance locations and then transport the clean traffic to the customer network will be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein. Moreover, some embodiments may provide systems and methods for implementation of DDOS protection infrastructure.